Insecurities
by rosecarswell46
Summary: Sakura finally lets Syaoran meet her family.She has been felling really insecure about it feeling that Syaoran might not love her after meeting her more good looking relatives.


Hey guys here is another one-shot. Please review and i hope you guys like it.

Sakura took a deep breath in Syaoran's car as he parked outside of her cousin's house. Syaoran stared at her, puzzled at why she was so nervous, she looked cute in her new low cute white blouse that he bought for her (very tempting by the way) and her normal blue skinny jeans. Syaoran on the hand wore a black t-shirt with his favorite pair of blue jeans. He wasn't he the one who was supposed to be nervous, meeting her relatives for the first time.

Something must have been up because all this while, Sakura has been avoiding and making excuses when Syaoran wanted to meet her famly. He was starting to think that it was because of him." It's not because of you" Sakura rolled her eyes knowing exactly what Syaoran was thinking." Then what?" he asked waiting for the answer. She looked away from Syaoran took a deep breath and began.

"I always had insecurities about the way I look. I am not that pretty and I never will be and I decided it accept that. But sometimes it jests gets to me. Because the first time I ever really liked someone, he fell for my sister instead.

Ever since then I felt so scared that no matter who I loved, they would always fall for someone else, it's either my cousin or my sister. I know it sounds stupid but it really hurts." She said getting all teary.

Syaoran just looked at her, with a sad expression, "what was that bastard's name?" He said trying to lighten the mood. Sakura just smiled at him and got out of the car. He took her hand in his and made their way to her relative's house.

The first people they greeted were Sakura's family. He met them all before including her sister. Her sister was beautiful he couldn't lie about it. Then he met her relatives. Three of the cousins that were all girls.

The 2nd cousin has a resemblance to Sakura and that was the cousin that Sakura kept talking about. Mostly about her beauty. Syaoran had a nice time and he knew all about Sakura's cousins.

The way they would hit on any guy she or her sister liked (Because they were doing it right then and there), how they basically steal credit for everything while Sakura sits behind and does all the work. He found them to be so deceiving.

As Mei Ling, the second cousin tried to get fresh with Syaoran, he made sure he kept his distance, he was on the verge of telling her to f*ck of but he didn't for Sakura's sake. What the f*uck is wrong with them?.

The other relatives arrived later and they had a great time. Her family was huge so she would always make her way to Syaoran and give a reassuring squeeze once in a while to make sure he is okay. Syaoran found it funny when Sakura tried giving a death glare to cousin to lay off the flirting with Luke. He found it really cute.

It was getting late and it was time to leave. Sakura and Syaoran made their way back to his car. They both sat there and were silent, trying to recollect themselves after an overwhelming party like that.

As they reached Sakura's house, Syaoran parked his car outside the house but at the top of a downhill area where it was out of the camera's scope. Sakura gave Syaoran a kiss good night and opened the door of his white Celica. But just before she could step out, Syaoran pulled her in and closed the car door. Syaoran just all of a sudden blurted out exactly what he was thinking at that moment, " I have no idea what you are talking about Sakura. I went in there today and I came out knowing that you were the most beautiful woman there today. Sure your sister and cousins are pretty too but not as beautiful as you. Not even close." And that was the truth."

That guy that fell in love with your sister must have been a bastard", he said. He looked at Sakura and she was all teary. He was going to ask her what was wrong but Sakura pounced on him and started kissing him roughly before he could even finish his sentence. He was out of breath because she was so feisty and he sound help but think about how she is in bed. She is full of suprises. Sakura then shifted her body and sat on Syaoran's left facing him.

She pressed her body against his and started rubbing against him giving him kisses all over his neck and face. She giggled when she heard Syaoran let out a small moan. Syaoran started giving Sakura hickeys everywhwere. Both of them were enjoying themselves as the grinding became more intense. Syaoran really made Sakura moan and that made him even feistier. He slowly moved his hand under her shirt and unclasped her bra. His hands then made his way to her breasts and he caressed them making her blush. He found that really cute about herring's hand were busy under Syaoran's shirt tracing his abs.

As they were both in the heat of the moment, Sakura shifted her body position again and what she didn't realize was he butt had accidentally pushed the gear from park to drive. Sakura broke their passionate kiss as she felt the car moving. As Syaoran was busy kissing her neck she asked him," Syaoran, do you feel the car moving". Only then did he realize that it was. Sakura who was having her neck facing the windshield turned around and started screaming as she saw the car going downhill.

As she started to panic she hugged the head rest of the seat leaving Syaoran basically blind and in-between her breast, not that Syaoran was complaining. Syaoran swiftly shifted the gear as he as memorized his car and managed to stop the car in time. Sakura was stilling a state of shock and still leaving Syaoran to enjoy himself without her realizing it.

Then Syaoran started licking and kissing her chest that has been exposed by her shirt and it was when she started giggling she realized her position.

She quickly backed away from him leaning against the horn that made her jump. Syaoran laughed his head off at a blushing and flustered Sakura." He kissed her lips and said these are one of the reasons I love you" Sakura kissed him back and rested her head on his shoulder," These are one of the reasons I love you".

They kissed each other goodnight and went their separate ways.


End file.
